Malos Pensamientos
by saralpp
Summary: Es muy fácil sentirse triste en medio de la nada en invierno. Es más fácil aún si estás en medio de la guerra, Navidad se acerca y hay un objeto maldito para ayudarte a sacar tus malos pensamientos, los peores temores que tienes escondidos dentro de ti.


**Malos Pensamientos**

El viento helado le congelaba hasta los huesos pero Hermione se obligaba a sí misma a no pensar demasiado en eso, consciente de que debía continuar con la guardia en turno. Harry, que se había ofrecido a quedarse con ella, estaba recostado en su hombro, profundamente dormido por la mezcla del cansancio de los días pasados y el confort que le causaba la cercanía con la fogata encendida. Hermione podía ver sus ojos verdes abiertos ligeramente, como si fuera un niño pequeño; su rostro sonrojado a causa del frío y la boca fuertemente cerrada, casi haciendo un puchero. Resultaba extraño verlo dormir así y a Hermione le causaba un poco de gracia pero trataba de no moverse demasiado para no despertarlo.

-Ginny-susurro el chico entre sueños y ella noto como fruncía el gesto dolorosamente-Ginny…

Hermione sintió que el frío aumentaba y la gracia de ver a su mejor amigo dormido se esfumo rápidamente. Acomodo cuidadosamente y por milésima vez la manta sobre los hombros del chico, observándolo con temor de que despertara o volviera a pronunciar el nombre de su novia con tanto dolor como lo había hecho. Harry no dijo nada más pero no relajo la expresión de su rostro y Hermione al darse cuenta, se cuestiono seriamente la posibilidad de despertarlo de la pesadilla que seguramente estaba teniendo.

-Ella está bien- susurro maternalmente, deseando que fuera cierto y mirando a Harry para cerciorarse de que la escuchaba- ella te ama y estará bien. Pronto volverán a estar juntos.

Harry no la escucho o al menos no tomo en cuenta sus palabras porque mantuvo por varios minutos más su expresión de sufrimiento. Hermione continuo observándolo preocupada, esperando que se relajara pero el chico solo cambio su expresión de dolor por otra distinta a la vez que volvía a hablar entre sueños:

-Pues vete-dijo molestó y Hermione supo a quien se dirigía- vete…

El nudo que se le formo en la garganta le hizo imposible consolar a su mejor amigo con palabras. Atino apenas a tomarle la mano y apretarla con cariño, ante lo cuál el chico quitó su expresión de molestia y retomo la de dolor:

-Creí-susurro-creí que eras mi hermano…

Hermione soltó la mano de Harry para cubrirse el rostro y contener su propio llanto. Uso todas sus fuerzas para controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo y sólo se permitió expresar su propio dolor a través de lagrimas silenciosas. La imagen de Ron abandonándolos se instalo en su cabeza y se repitió una y otra vez, haciéndole imposible pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.

-Eres un idiota… quítate el horcrux…

Hermione no pudo esta más de acuerdo son su mejor amigo pero no dijo nada nuevamente. Ella misma le había rogado lo mismo pero el chico no la había escuchado. Se imaginaba que el pedazo de alma de Voldemort había metido malos pensamientos, ideas terribles y torturadoras en la cabeza de Ron pero aunque lo entendía, no creía que lo justificara por completo. No cuando ella le había rogado que se quedara, no cuando sus palabras habían significado un golpe terrible para Harry que dañaban su ya de por si debilitada esperanza y confianza en sí mismo.

-Sé que lo prefieres- le dijo a Harry, quien seguía durmiendo y permanecía en silencio otra vez- si he de serte sincera, yo también lo prefiero un poco pero tú sabes que mis razones son distintas.

Harry no hizo el menor atisbo de haberla escuchado y Hermione sonrío con melancolía. En el extraño equipo que los tres formaban, ella estaba consciente de que Harry era el líder aunque no le gustara y ella era el cerebro muchas veces aunque tampoco lo hubiera buscado pero Ron, Ron era muchas más cosas para los dos. Ron era el que decía un chiste cuando necesitaban reírse, el que los hacía sentirse protegidos, el que les explicaba cosas absolutas del Mundo Mágico que ellos a veces desconocían aun después de tantos años. Harry no aguantaría su obligado liderazgo sin él y Hermione sabía y aceptaba que muchas cosas que Ron les había explicado sobre el Mundo Mágico ella jamás hubieran podido entenderlas a través de un libro. Sin él, no eran el mismo equipo que tantas dificultades y aunque le diera miedo aceptarlo, no sabía si iban a ser suficientes solo los dos.

-_Quizás es que se ha dado cuenta de que puede ser libre, es sangre limpia_- pensó sin proponérselo y la idea inundo de pronto toda su cabeza, sobresaltándola al instante. Ya había escuchado en un par de ocasiones murmullos acerca de ello, generalmente mencionados por Pansy o su séquito que parecían tener una postura respecto a Ron ligeramente parecida a como sus homólogos masculinos la tenían con Ginny.

-_Deberías de convencer a Weasley de dejar de ser un traidor a su sangre ahora que puede_- le había dicho en alguna ocasión la misma Pansy, aprovechando su cercanía como prefectas y repartiendo su mirada burlona entre ella y Ron que en ese momento escuchaba ordenes del premio anual en turno - _no me molestaría del todo darle asilo en mi casa ¿sabes? No está del todo mal y oficialmente es sangre limpia, lo único que lo arruina al pobre son sus malas compañías._

Hermione recordaba haberse quedado estática al escuchar eso sin darle demasiada importancia porque el mismo Ron había acudido a ella para alejarla de Pansy. Ahora sin embargo, al pensarlo detenidamente, se daba cuenta de todo el sentido que tenía. Ron podía, lo mismo que Ginny, elegir hacer valer su "estatus" y quitarse del centro de la batalla de una vez por todas. Sus padres y su familia se opondrían seguramente pero no podrían detenerlos; Percy estaba haciendo algo parecido después de todo y con él, los dos menores de la familia podrían con certeza hacer cambiar de opinión a Arthur y Molly Weasley; Bill, Charlie y los gemelos los seguirían con más facilidad una vez hecho eso y así, toda la familia estaría a salvo.

-_Debimos de haberlos convencido de hacer eso-_pensó cabizbaja- _debimos de convencerlos de alejarse de nosotros, de Harry por ser el enemigo no. uno y de mí por ser la sangre sucia más buscada de Gran Bretaña._

Harry dijo algo más entre sueños pero Hermione no le puso atención esta vez. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta y estar tan cegada por su propio egoísmo? Ahora veía que tal vez el que Ron se fuera había sido lo mejor para el chico del que estaba enamorada, para su hermana que era su mejor amiga y para todos los Weasley que la habían acogido como una más desde que la habían conocido.

-Harry no tiene elección y yo tampoco- meditó valientemente- pero tú si Ron. Ginny y toda tu familia también. Ha sido mejor de lo que hubiera creído el que te fueras. Sé libre, quédense a salvo.

El viento helado volvió a soplar con más fuerza y Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con la fría manga del suéter. Al hacerlo, el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y que le provocaba todos esos malos pensamientos, tintineo alegremente.


End file.
